This invention relates to a pillow carrying book holder or a book holder carried by a pillow which may readily rest on the lap of a user and easily hold a book in a desired reading position.
Book holders used for retaining and positioning a book for reading without requiring the reader to hold the book are well known. There are various designs and constructions which are positionable and rest upon a table or other flat surface. One known construction of this type comprises metal rods which connect together and have certain of the rods which fold to engage a book and to fold to a stored position. Another such construction illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,029 comprises a wooden face plate with a triangular support plate on the back and having a shelf on the front on which a book may rest, it having spring biased fingers to engage and hold the book.
Other constructions permit a book to be held by the reader while in a sitting or prone position. Examples of such book holders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,029,668; 2,481,107 and 4,356,991. However, each of these book holder are awkward to use and when used is relatively unstable and uncomfortable. Another apparatus which may be used to support a book and which may be used either resting on a table or positioned on the lap of a user is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,110, this structure being a board with a flexible support or base and an elastic cord for holding the book.
It is highly desirable and would be extremely useful if a book holder were constructed to rest comfortably on the lap of a user and yet be stable. It is know to provide a board in a stuffed bag forming a portable lap desk, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,646 . However, no such simple comfortable book holder is known to have been proposed in the prior art.